Marks of a God
by acidic.wrath
Summary: Jason Wrathe blows into Tulsa, OK believing he's the son of Nyx. Will he help Zoey win the fight against Darkness, or will he refuse to accept his goddess given powers because of the hatred for himself as Neferet tries to take the power he holds within...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello there! yes! I am so gonna enjoy this. okay so I was originally going to start during **_**Untamed **_**which, for those of you who don't know, is the fourth book. But then I remembered that I let my step mom borrow the series, so I kinda don't remember all of what happened in the books. So instead I'm starting the story at the end of awakened, which is the eighth book. **

**YEAH! ALL THOSE WAITING FOR **_**DESTINED**_** SAY 'BLESSED BE'...nothin...ok, fine.**

_**SHUT UP AND READ! (HAHAHAHAHAHAH)**_

* * *

><p>You ever have one of those days where your life sucks- and I mean <em>TOTAL SUCKAGE<em>?... Really? Huh, who'da thought. But not me! nope! From day one my life was totally awesome. I mean come on, how many people can say they wanted to become a vampyre, _and it happens?_ It all started last summer. I lost someone important to me, i began the change...**BOOM! **Intsa-vampire! But I'm getting ahead of myself. For now, as i sit on my knees in a pool of my own blood, about to die for the one I love. My life flashes before my darkening eyes...Let me share with you my story.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>GOD<em>...dess..." I added quickly, shifting my eyes back and forth guiltily, before laughing. "Sorry," I apologized quickly, "But why's it gotta be so damn _HOT!_"

It has been two weeks since i was marked by the tracker the change into a vampyre, as i now walk through the desert. I was always fasinated with vampyres. Maybe it had something to do with my unusual birth, but who knows.

"'_Just go to the nearest House of Night'_ they said; _'No, I can make it'_ I said, _'How far could it be?'_" I qouted, extremely sarcastic. "Pretty fuckin far appearantly. No one told me it was in the damn _**desert**_!"

It was then that a green highway sign came into view that said **'Tulsa next exit'**_**.**_

At the sight of the sign, I jumped for joy. Just then, a yellow school bus, passing by, honked and pulled over. Instinct kicked in as I reached for my black beanie, and put it on in order to hid my _mark_. In fact, now that I look at myself, everything I wore was black.

I wore baggy black Dickies shorts, a pair of black and white chuck taylor converse, black biker leather gloves, a baggy black zip-up sweater, unzipped, with no undershirt; clean white bandage wraps on my left arm, custom made sunglasses, and now my black beanie.

As I walked past the bus, a older woman stepped out, wearing what looked like a a shapeless dress and a white cap. _A nun?_, I thought.

"Excuse me, young man," she called, halting my movement, "Would you like a ride into town?"

_Why not_, I thought. As I turned to her, plastering a big fake grin on my face I said, "Yeah that'd be awesome, thanks!"

When I got on the bus, and the driver started driving again, I took a look around and blinked. Instead one of every man's fantasies have come true. The bus was full of hott teenage girls, wearing school girl uniforms.

_Thank you_, I mouthed, my eyes looking up. Looking up, I imagine my mother staring down at me with a frown on her face that said I should behave myself. Of course though that was just my imagination, so I walked to the back of the bus with a huge grin on my face. I spotted on cute blonde sitting by herself, and decided to make her dreams come true...Whatever they may be...

"Hey there," I say to the blonde, "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl shakes her head, scooping over a little more.

While I'm sitting there, I notice that she's staring at me through the window reflect, and smirk to myself. "Names Jason," I greeted, "What's yours?" When I didn't get an anwser, I just shrugged it off. "The silent type, huh?" I teased, "That's cool, I can did it."

She smiled at the bad hippie joke, then turned to me. "My name's Julie." she said.

Julie?"

"Uhuh."she assured.

"Can I call you Jewels?" I asked.

"Okay." Jewels blushed.

"Okay. So, Jewels," I said, "What's with the school girl outfit?" I gestured from her to the other girls, and I has really curious about it. Were they all dressed up for the upcoming game _Ninja school girl 2_?

"We're all students at the People of Faith Academy, in Tulsa." Jewels explained.

"People...of Faith...Academy..." I repeated, my gaze switching from her to the view out the window of passing buildings. "'Cuse me."

"Wha-"

"Okay, stop the bus," I shouted standing up. "Seriously, Vampire on board, feelin' _pretty_ uncomfortable right now." I removed my hood as the drivers wide eyes looked at me through the mirror.

The bus then came to a screeching stop, and I was thrown out the door, followed closely by the nun yelling "_Spawn of Satan!"_. My duffle bag was them thrown at me as I stood up, and was knocked back down, as the bus sped away. "Thanks for the ride!" I shouted after the bus, waving like a goof. "Such nice people."

I lifted my duffle bag off the ground, and noticed a piece of paper fall from it. It was a note.

"_Vampire or not I'd still like to talk to you. Call me sometime (426)381-9956. __Julie"_

"Hah!," I laughed, "only five minutes in town, and i'm already gettin numbers.

After that I ended up walking around for hours, trying to find the place. "God, how hard is it to find a stupid school!," I ranted, before catching my mistake, "Sorry...i ment goddess...Anyways, Tulsa's not that big, and the House of Night has to be huge!"

I continued my rant for a good forty minutes before I realized I'd past the same tree formation five times, before stopping and looking up. "I mean seriously it takes a complete idiot not to...notice...it" I realized I'd been going in a complete circle, but what made it worse was I was going in a complete circle around the _House of Night_! "...I hate you..." I said as I walked up to the door.

* * *

><p>As I approached the front gate, I noticed that there were two moving trucks there. I shrugged it off and went to go check it out. When I got to the two trucks I noticed they were full of girl stuff. Well, one was half full, while the other barely had anything in it. Deciding I'd rather wait here than go inside looking for someone, I sat on the edge of the truck and waited for someone to come outside. While I waited for someone to come out, I pulled more bandage wraps from my duffle bag to wrap up the rest of my <em>marks<em> aroud my chest and back, and my neck. When I was done I laid back on the cold metal of the truck, kicking my kicks lightly. The chill of the metal sent a shockwave of relief surging through my body. It was during that relief that a girls voice yelled throufgh the air at me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" it yelled.

I sat up to see a girl holding a hairy white cat and a guy holding a box.

"Hi there." I said, jumping out of the truck to go greet them. As I got closer they gave me a curious and confused look, and I realized they were staring at my mark. Irritation seeped into me as I reached into my back pocket for my beanie. "It's not nice to stare." I said, annoyed, as I hid my mark.

"Well how-"

"Apologizes," the man said, cutting off the girl as he rested a hand on her shoulder, "We ment no disrespect."

"Ah, it's okay, I guess its pretty rude of me to be sitting there." I said, gesturing to the truck. "Anything I can help with?"

"Okay guys, that's everything!" another girls voice rang.

I looked over the shoulders of the two people in front of me to see a goup of people, three girls and another guy, moving toward us.

"Hi there!" I said, moving into view.

"Hi, are you new?" the first girl asked, smiling. She had long black hair, big brown eyes, a beautiful smile, and saphire tattoos all over her body that I could see.

"Yeah, just got here." I answered.

"Word of advice," She said, "don't stay. The High Priestess here isn't in the service of our Goddess."

"I know." I agreed. As they looked at me suprised, I pointed my thumb at the trucks, "Mind if I come?"

"Sure," she said, "You want a ride?"

"No thanks," I replied, walking over to a black lamborgini, "I found one."

"That's the High Priestess Neferet's car, you know?" The girl smirked.

"So? I thought she wasn't with the Goddess anymore?" I countered. I got into the car, finding the keys in the glove compartment, and started the car.

"I'm Zoey, by the way." The girl said, "these are my-"

"Hey, Zoey," I said, "could we save the intro's for somewhere the evil High Priestess isn't breathing down our necks?"

"Yeah, your probably right," Zoey agreed, "Just follow us then."

I watched as the last of the stuff was being put in the trucks, when I saw something by the back tires of the truck I was sitting in earlier. MY DUFFLE BAG! I jumped outta the car and ran over to everyone and grabbed my bag before anyone noticed. As I threw my bag in the passager seat, a pair of red eyes in the darkness disappeared. I shook my head clear, obviously I was imagining things. As the two trucks started to leave the parking lot, followed by a hummer, I drove up behind them. We drove maybe ten or fifteen minutes before everyone started to stop. I drove around them, following the hummer into a small parking lot.

As everyone was getting out of the hummer and trucks, more people started coming out of a rusted gate, they started to unload the trucks. As I got outta the car, a girl with short blonde hair with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face; and a guy about as tall as me, with sandy blonde hair, and the same look, approached the girl named Zoey.

My good_ness_, Z," She said with a kind of southern belle accent, "if ya'll woulda just waited a little longer, we woulda helped."

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of not being able to protect you If Neferet tried something." the guy said.

"I know, but you guys were so tried, I didn't wanna bother you with this," Zoey defended, "Besides, Darius was with us."

I was putting my duffle bag on the hood of the car, and reaching in for my jacket, when the guy asked about me.

"I don't know," Zoey said, "he just arrived at the House of Night."

Feeling mutiple eyes on me I stood up staight, to put on my jacket, when I heard a gasp, and what I think was a question about my bandages. I turned around to see Zoey shrug, and everyones eyes on me. Zoey turned back to the blonde and started talking again. _Oh well_, I said in my head,_ better get this over with._ I grabbed my duffle bag and headed over to everyone else. As I got to the others, the blonde girl was just finishing her sentence.

"-he'll have to room with one of the other guys." she finished.

"Whoa!" I said, loud enough to make Zoey jump, as I tried not to smile, "Sorry, but I don't room with people." I turned to see a short, scrawny kid walking to the truck. "Hey shorty!" I shouted to him, he turned to face me with a slightly annoyed look, "Sorry about the insult, but I need you help."

We met up at the gate, when he said, "It's okay, I'm use to it. I'm Ant." he stretched out his hand.

"Jason." I smiled, taking his hand in the traditional forearm grab.

"So, what can I do for you?" Ant asked.

"I need you to show me around, here." I replied, "I heard I had to room with someone, and that's not cool with me. So I figured if someone showed me around, I could find a place to crash."

"Well, all the rooms are taken up really so..." Ant said.

"Trust me, okay. I'll find something." I said as we walked in.

* * *

><p>Ant showed me that the enterance to where they lived was a hole in the ground, which led to the old prohibition tunnels. He showed my where the kitchen was (if you could call it that), and the rooms. He was just about to show me where the bathrooms and showers were upstairs, when a hole in the wall caught my attention. I walked over to the hole, studying its dimentions, seeing if it was big enough, when Ant gound me.<p>

"There you are." Ant said. What are you doing?"

"Just thinking if its big enough." I answered.

"The rooms are bigger than-" Ant started, before I interupted.

"Ant, I told you I don't like sharing a room, now just back up," I stated, putting my hands on the ground as I closed my eyes, "I need to focus."

When I heard Ant take four steps back, I started to focus on the earth.I thought of the great redwood trees in California, and how green the plants were in Washington. I thought of the smell of fresh cut grass, and how strong the cactus's are. Then I heard Ant take in a sharp breath. That was all I need to go the extra mile. I focused on the living creatues that made the earth there home. I felt a pulse of energy move through the ground as every live thing in its path shined in the darkness of my minds eye.I felt Ant twitch through the air, as I opened my eyes to see what I was expecting. A green light of lace designs and tribal art and runes, shined through the badages around my left arm, chest back, neck, and forehead.

"_Earth," _I said, focusing on the ground beneath me again, _"come to me."_ Just then the earth in the hole in the wall began to sink and level of every now and then, in a cricle, to form a stair case. I looked back at Ant's stunned expression smiling. "Yeah," I grinned, "I'm awesome. Come on, you can help me with sizing everything out."

With a smile on his face Ant followed me down the stairs to a long dark hallway. Ant told me how many people there were and came up with how big the rooms should be. After makeing the first two rooms, I had an idea about making a common of sorts. We talked it over for a while as we worked on the other rooms. Half way through the sceond wall of room we decided to do it, but promised to keep it a secret. I knelt down in front of the wall, picturing a tunnel that leads to a _huge_ room. When I opened my eyes I dug my fingers into the hard floor, as the wall in front of me began to split open into a tunnel, like the doorways made for the rooms, and ended in an earthshaking crack. We heard people talking at the top of the stone staircase, and footsteps coming down. Paniced, I shut the wall opening, Stomped my foot making a small table and two seats and told Ant to sit as a shadow danced its way down the stairs.

"Huh?" someone said, as they looked at us.

"Got any three's?" I said.

"Go fish!" Ant grinned.

"Okay, you have to be cheating, that's the four time in a row!" I exclaimed. _Thank goddess I had that deck of cards in my pocket, _I thought. "Oh, hey guys." I said, looking over Ant's shoulder as everyone walked into the hall.

"What's up?" Ant asked, looking back at them.

"What's _up_?" the blonde girl with the country twang said, "You tell me. Is this what all that fussin' was about?"

"Fussin'?" I asked, looking at her, "What fussin'? Ant did you hear a fussin'?"

"Nope." Ant replied, "You think she means the rooms?"

"_Maybe,_" I agreed. "You mean these?" i said, stomping my foot again, making the doorways to the rooms open again. As I looked at the others, I _knew_ their attention was stuck on my arm, and only half on the rooms. "see, now I don't haveta share a room, I can just pick one." I smirked.

"How...?" she said, looking back at me and my arm.

"_Wow..._" Zoey said, coming down the starts, "Stevie rae did you-"

"Looks like our new friend here has an affinity for-" the blonde said, before I interupted.

"_Peace!_" I shouted before making a run for the room I threw my duffle bag in, at the end of the hall.

"Wait!" Some one shouted after me, followed by a bunch of footsteps running at me.

_Fire,_ I thought, _come to me!_ I watched as my tattoo switched from glowing green to glowing red. I took a deep breath, turned around and exhaled sharply, shooting out a stream of fire. The fire illuminated the hallway as they kept following me. As I ran through the doorway, I turned around and shouted, "This room is my property, and I _forbid_ anyone from entering without my permission!" A light shimmered infront of the doorway. As I backed away, the blonde girl and Zoey crashed into an invisible wall. I sighed, grateful it worked.

The sandy haired guy and a tan guy with raven black hair, went to help them up, the sandy haired guy glared at me.

I just turned away, my arm glowing from red back to green, as the wall closed beind me. There were mumbled sounds behind the wall, as I pulled a blanket out of my duffle bag, the doorway opened again. I looked over suprised, to see Zoey and the other girl standing in the doorway, with the others behind them.

"Yeah," the blonde said, crossing her arms, "I can do that too."

"Cool," I said, sarcastically, "Goodnight." Shutting the doorway again, I asked earth to keep it closed until I left. Feeling the earth struggle to open for the blonde girl, and stay closed for me, I quickly made a tunnel that led back to the surface. After I changed my clothes, I grabbed my jacket, and ran up the tunnel, closing it behind me. "Thank you earth," I said gratefully, "for _everything_ you have done for me today. And thank you too, fire. You may both go." When my arm stopped glowing green or red, and was back to being plain white bandages, I smiled. Looking up at the lighting sky, I could see it was about 5:47am. Dawn was at 6am. So I walked around the depot, to the small parkinglot where I left the lamborgini, got in and drove around as I went in search of a diner.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! oh man that was tough to come up with! but i digrees.<br>You guys know what to do, and If you DONT...i dont know, i guess ill still be writing lol later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ya'll! whats up! ITs so cool I got a review for this story. I mean I dont really care if you guys review or not, but it was real sweet. Thanks (insert name(s) here) for reviewing lol. no seriously thanks... for reviewing.**

**alright well im sure you dont wanna read me rambling the whole time so here.**

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

How hard is it to find a diner in Tulsa? I've been driving around for close to to... well lets see I left the depot at 5:47... It's 8:13, sooo... Eh, roughly two and a half hours. I left the depot roughly two and a half hours ago, and I still can't find a... Why does that sign look familiar?

...

"Son of a-_ are you kinding me?"_ I shouted in my car. Okay, so appearantly, I've been driving around in a circle... Again... I look up through the sunroof and mutter, "I hate you right now." But thankfully Mom was on my side, because three minutes later I found an open diner. I looked back up the sunroof, and shouted, "I take it all back, I **love** you!" After finding a parking space, which took for_ever_ by the way, I walked into the diner and grabbed a stool at the bar (at least I think that's what you call it... Hm...).

"HEY!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see an irritated teenage girl standing on the other side of the bar, in front of me, holding a notepad.

"I said what do you you want?" she glared.

"Better service that's for sure," I mumbled softly.

Just then a little kid next to me chuckled, obviously hering me.

"Something funny to you, runt?" the waitress switched her glare from me to the kid, who grinned sheepishly whil backing away.

"Josie, be nice to your brother."

My head snapped up to the voice, and was shocked to see who I thought it was... _Jullie._

"Well, well, well," I teased as she got closer, making her freeze when she saw me, "Of all the diner's in Tulsa, I just _had_ to walking into the one you work at, huh?"

_Silence._

"How ya doin', Jewels?"

After a few more minutes she regained some of her composer. "F-fine," she said, her face turning a bright red, "You?"

"Better now, thanks for asking." I smirked.

The waitress looked back and forth between me and her, before shrugging. "So again, what do you want?"

"I'll have," I started, taking a deep breath first, before going through the menu, "6 stacks of buttermilk pancakes, 36 sausage links, 20 strips of bacon, 7 hash browns, 2 things of scrambled eggs (with cheese in it), 6 grilled cheeses, one cheese burger, one double cheese burger, one thriple cheese bacon burger, 17 things of curly fries, and I'll wash it all down with 13 vanilla milkshakes." I put the menu down and smiled at the girl, who looked back at me with her hands on her hips.

"Now what do you **really** want?" she hissed.

I looked at her confused, "I...just told you what I wanted."

"You honestly expect me to believe you want all that?" her raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah," I said, "that's what I want."

You stared at me for a minute, and I actually started to feel uncomfortable, 'til she shrugged saying, "Whatever."

I looked at Jewels, who was looking at the space next to me, where a little boy was sitting. He was looking in his lap, and I kinda felt ad for him. So what should an awesome, spectacularly amazing guy like me do?

"In fact..." I said matter-of-fact like, before turning to the kid, "What do _you _want?"

The kid looked up at me in awe. _Hm,_ I thought, _maybe he's never seen a vamp before._

I poked the kids head. "hello~," i joked, "Anyone in there. I asked you something."

"Can...," the kid spoke quietly, "can I have... cake...?"

I looked at him strangely I guess because after that he looked back at his lap again. Then I burst into laughter. The kid, Jewels, and the angry waitress looked at me funny. "Like I care," I choked out, "Have whatever you want."

"R-really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Why not some ice-cream while we're at it?"

"With brownies?"

"And cookie pieces-"

And hot fudge-"

"And whip cream-"

"And a cherry on top." Jewels giggled.

_silence._

"Really, julie?" the kid said emotionlessly.

"Fine," jewels rolled her eyes, "what about a strawberry?"

"Strawberry's fine." he said looking at me,

"Yeah I like strawberries." I added looking at Jewels.

Our food arrived, mine taking a lot longer than expected, since I ordered so much. What can I say, six months walkin' the desert, you'd be hungry too. To my suprise everyone in the diner was watching me eat. I had pretty much devoured everything but the plates. During my very large meal, I got to know Jewel's and the other two a little better. I learned that both of Jewel's parents died in a car accident when she was a little girl, and that it was her grandma that forced her to go to PFA (People of Faith Academy). Her mom and dad were Vampire liasons... I think. They studied everything they could about Vamps, and even got taught by real Vamps. She was raised to respect the Vamps, and to understand them, that's why she doesn't hard them like everyone else. That, and it was a Vamp that tried to saved her from the car accident. The kid sitting next to me is Nate. Sadly he's the angry waitreess' little brother (poor guy). He's really shy around people and doesn't talk much, but is really energetic and talkative around people he likes. But, he also has insecurity issues. I think it's because his big sister is always mean to him. Which brings me to!... Josie. I don't like Josie. She's mean. Hahah, kidding, really though she is mean, but I can kinda understand. She's the oldest of four kids. Lives with a single mom, dad skipped out. It does stuff to you. anyways, back to me! I was on my last burger when I realized something.

"Hey, do you guys know where a department store is?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah there's one about a block down," said Jewel's, "Hang on I get off in an hour, I'll go with you."

"No thanks," I replied, "I kinda have to do some stuff... Ya'know," I looked her in the eye hoping she would catch on.

Her eyes widened at realizing what I was talking about. "OH!" she exclaimed loudly. Everyone turned to look at us. "Well... the I, uh..." she stumbled, turning red again.

"Don't worry," I teased, "You'll see me again." I gave her a lopesided grin before leaving the diner, and getting into the lambo.

It didn't take long to find everything I would need for my stay in the tunnels. Ugh. I still can't believe that these Vamps live there. I order some stuff for my room, and the secret project me and Ant are putting up together.I like Ant, he's pretty chilled. Well, after I hit the electronics, I went to see how good the clothing selection is. There was some nice things, but nothing really my taste. I mean come on, everything was colorful! Sorry, but I need black clothes, not pink and yellow T-shirts. After a while though I did find a few good things. It was then that I made my way to the bath supplies. I was almost out of shower gel and soap. That and I needed a new toothbrush. After I got everything I needed I did a quick checklist. I got the clothes, bathroom stuff, electronics, and furniture. Finally! I can sleep in a real bed, heheheh. Well, after I put everything in the truck that I... _borrowed_... I drove in all back to the depot. Now I may not have the stuff for the secret project, but everything that's going in my room is in the truck.

When I got to the depot, I drove around to the spot where I made my escape and called earth to me. When my arm, neck, and heart started to glow green, I opened the earth big enough to bring everthing down. First I brought the bed down and set it up. It took me awhile... Damn intrusctions were in french. Thank goddess I speak french. 'Course I did fail french in school. Oh well, he point is I eventually got the bed set up. After that, I brought down the dresser and vanity, mini fridge, desk, the computer, couch (even though I'm not sure why I got it), bookshelf, two boxes of books, a box of video games, one bigass plasma TV, a beside table, the clothes I bought, and everything else. After I had everything put the way I wanted it and the electricity and internet pumpin', since it was about 4:15 PM, I decided to to go take a shower. I grabbed everything I needed, and opened my wall to leave when I saw someone laying in front of me.

I looked at the body, it was obviously a girl (yes, I'm a perv, I know! So what? SIX MONTHS MAN! _**SIX!**_) As I got closer, I realized it was the blonde girl with the country twang. She was laying on the cold hard floor, so being the nice guy that I am, I wrapped one of the blankets I bought around her. When I did that, she stirred a little.

"No mama," she mumbled in her sleep, "not the pickle."

...

_"What. The. Fuck?" _I mouthed, looking at her like she's insane. Though from what i just heard, she might be.

Anyways, I continued on my path to find the bathroom. I remembered Ant saying they were upstairs, but we never made it up there. Oh well, time to play hide-n-seek. Of course it took my a while to find it. See, I went up to the first floor, but I passed the stairs, so I ended up walking around for a while and ran into a big raven. It was staring at me like I was lunch, so I backed away pretty quickly. I walked into one of the openings, but it turned out to be a room with three girls sleeping in it. i left the room and made a left... then a right... then another left, and I found an opening. Yet somehow, I was back in the room with the three girls. I don't know _how,_ but I wasn't complaining. After a while I found the staircase, and then noticed it was right next to the staircase I made to go to my room. When I got upstairs, I saw a note taped to the wall addressed to me. What was in it made me laugh. The note was a map of the floor, showing how to get to the bathroom. _Ant is one smart cookie... Wait, do people still use that phrase?_

I had finally found the bathroom. But when I got there, there was something waiting for me. It was that freaky raven again. What the hell man! Is it following me? This is getting really weird, even for **me**. I stood there staring at the raven as it stared back at me. neither of us moving. We just stood there. Waiting. Of course people are gonna be waking up soon, and I wanna be in my room by then so...

"Wha'd up Big Bird?" I joked.

The raven then spread ts wings and flew towards me.

I ducked, doing karate chops in the air, shouting, "_WEE-HEE!"_, but the raven was gone. So I shrugged and went into the bathroom.

That shower was so _magical_! I have not had a real shower in so long, I pretty much jizzed in my pants when I saw the shower head. After turning on the water, and removing my clothes and bandages, I practically ran to the running water. I meansure, it wasn't _hot_ at first and the water pressure sucked, but hey, call a little fire, asked water to turn up the pressure a bit and _BOOM!_ You got yourself an awesome shower. I pretty much stayed in there for like, a good two or three hours, maybe. I scrubbed myself good. There was not a speck of dirt on me, brushed my teeth 'til they were pearly white again, and my hair shined its normal unusual colorness. I wrapped myself in a towel, put my things in a bag, bandage wrapped my arm, body, and neck, and processed to go back to my room. But someone was waiting outside the bathroom for me.

"Took ya long eough." the girl twanged.

I looked up quickly, covering my forehead with a another towel, to see the blonde country girl standing to the side with her hands on her hips. "What're you, my mother?" I complained, before smirking. "Oh I get it! you just wanted to see me in a towel, huh?"

She instantly got red. "No, that's not why!" she defended quickly.

"_Sure,_" I mouthed, walking away.

Blondie stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "I came here," she crossed her arms, "to tell you that you need to be nice to the red fledglings. You don't know them, and to be so mean to us is worse than-"

"Givin' rattle snake corn?" I joked, trying not to laugh. She gave me a look, before I realized what she said. "Wait did you say _RED_ fledglings?"

"Yeah, and I'm they're High Priestess." she said, keeping a stead gaze.

I looked up at her mark to see, it was indeed, red. A deep lush crimson. "Red..." _Her marks are red. She's different from the other fledglings..._ "Just like me..."

"What did you say?" she was both shocked and taken back (wait are they the same thing? I can never remember...).

I didn't answer. I didn't give her time to speak again, I just ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. Then, outta nowhere, the raven appeared and I stopped dead in my tracks. Seriously, this bird was giving me the heebie-jeebies. And then her voice appeared again.

"Thanks, Raphiem," she said to the bird.

"Oh, Come. _ON!_" I shouted, "Give me a break, would ya?"

Just then the raven gave off a wierd, kinda choking sounding, croack. When I looked at the raven it had grown seven times bigger, its taloned feet got thicker, its wings got longer and bigger, and its beak was shrinking. The feathers were disappearing, and the eyes turned softer, more human-like. when it the raven was done growing, it was replaced by a teenager.

_silence..._

"What...the _**FUCK?**_" I yelled incrediously. "What the hell just happened to bird bird!" I asked blondie.

"Please, do not call me that." the guy sighed.

"And it _TALKS?_" I shouted looking at him wide-eyed.

"Don't call him 'It'!" the blonde snapped.

"My name is Raphiem," the guy said, calmly. "I am the eldest son of the fallen immortal Kalona, who once walked the path I do now in the name of our Goddess." he declared proudly.

I don't know why... but I couldn't keep myself from laughing. "She actually did this to you?" i as crackin' _up_! "Man that sucks!" He was getting angry, I could tell, and blondie was about to start yammering on about being nice, and respecting Nyx. So, I did the most responsible thing I could. "Look," I started, cutting off the little priestess, " I'm bored, it took me forever to find the bathroom so I could shower for the first time, I'm in nothin' but a towel so I'm otherwise basically naked-"

"Ooh twin, I think my dream came true."

"Ditto, twin."

I turned to my left to see the two girls who were with Zoey from the other night checkin' me out. I winked at them for the hell of it. Then I started to here more and more footsteps walking toward our little congregation.

"Oh, well look at the time," I said, looking at my wrist, "looks like I should go, don't wanna be late for my appointment." I grinned and turned to walk to my room, only to be cut off by the Zoey girl.

"Didn't you just get here?" she smirked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, "What appointment would you have?"

"Uh...," _Crap!_ "I have an appointment with...," I had to come up with a lie, and quick. _Oh, I've got it! _"The High Priestess of the Tusla House of Night!" Okay so it wasn't a complete lie, I mean I _did_ have to go see the High Priestess... She just didn't know I was coming... (Don't. JUDGE ME DAMNIT!)

Everyone was looking at me with expressions of shock, fear, and worry.

_Why?,_ I thought, _She can't be __**that**__ bad._ "So," I slowly walked away, toards my room, "I'll see ya'll later... **PIECES!**"

When I got to my room, I saw the blanket I wrapped around the girl was bunked up, and tossed on my new bed. I closed the wall behind me, giving me some privacy to get dressed. I put on a new pair of boxers with a skull on my junk and the word 'BONED' on the back. I had just finished wrapping my more durable bandages around me, when the wall opened up. I turned aroun to see the girl standing there looking red as a tomatoe as she stared at me.

"Hey," I shouted, feinting anger, "don't you know how to knock!" I covered my chest, just to be funny.

"I-I-I..." she studdered, causing me to burst out laughing.

"That's so cute." I cooed, walking up to her, seeing her get redder by the second. "So what'd you want?" I grinned.

"I told the others I was gonna say behind," she said, looking away, "I told'em I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, then come in and talk."

"I can't, you put some kinda-" she complained, before I grabbed her hand, pulling her through the barrier, closer to me.

I looked into her deep blue eyes, watching as they glazed over. I dropped her hand quickly. "So," I said, breaking eye contact and walking over to my dresser, and pulled out a pair of slightly baggy black jeans, and put them on, before turning back to her, "What'd wanna talk about?" I turned back to my dresser and looked my a shirt.

"Well, I wanted to thank you, for givin' me a blanket." she said thankfully.

"No problem," I choked out, trying not to laugh at the memory of her sleep-talk.

"So, why do you have to bandage your body so much," she asked almost sounding concerned, and freezing my actions, "What happen?"

I hesitated at first. What was I supposed to say? How do I tell someone something like that,It wasn't something I tell random strangers.

_You will have to talk about it eventually._

_Oh, now you wanna ay something,_ I rlled my eyes, _ Thanks for such __**helpful**__ adive._

"And Aphrodite said she and Darius think they saw your marks were blakish," she continued.

_Damnit! that must be the two I met at the truck. _"I don't wanna talk about my marks," I said lowly, just above a whisper. I put on a tight blank black T-shirt.

"What about the bandages?" she asked again, "Are you okay?"

I shut the dresser drawers as calmly as possible before answering. "I'm fine."

"Are you-"

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" I tensed. I was gonna snap.

"I'm just tryin' to help!" she pouted at me, her hasnds on her hips.

"Well who asked you to!" I turne around and glowered at her. I could feel my left hand throbbing.

She looked me in the eyes, not angry or anything, and said, "I get the feeling Nyx did."

I froze again. But I quickly regained my composer. "Lets go," I said, "your friends are probably worried."

"Y-yeah," she greed, walking out with me, "your probably right.

_What's your plan, mom?_

**WOOOOOOO how awesome am I! heres my update. its not very interesting, but its something right. Just wait for the next chapter, I'm gonna have fun with that one MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**welp, you guys know the drill, or at least should by now.**

**Review, dont review, i dont care, cause im still gonna read this crap lol**

_**PIECES!**_


End file.
